


Song of Lost Souls

by hiddeninyourblood



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninyourblood/pseuds/hiddeninyourblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned work.<br/>~~~<br/>Based off of the beautiful gifset made by itsokaysammy on tumblr: http://itsokaysammy.tumblr.com/post/116045567162/au-meme-as-cain-predicted-sam-is-killed-by<br/>(spoilers for the series are included, so proceed with caution)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Lost Souls

Red. It was the only thing Dean Winchester could see. It blurred his vision and fueled his desires; To destroy, to break... to kill. He became what he used to hunt.

And strange enough, it felt damn good. 

If felt good to leave those girls heartbroken in a motel room free of guilt, and to feel his beloved blade plunging deep into someone's stomach at his own will. Dean loved the feeling of his hands around someone's throat, pressing harder and harder and harder until the person finally blacked out. 

It felt good to be the opposite of who he was raised to be.

Dean Winchester was always taught to save the innocent and protect the wounded. He was supposed to be a soldier, to rescue people from their greatest nightmares. He wasn't allowed to feel. He was told to disconnect from everything and everyone around him. He was doing that now. So was there even really a difference?

 

 

Like on many other occasions, Dean found himself at a bar, drinking his pain away. Metatron was dead and Crowley was MIA, so at least he could excuse it as celebration. If that wasn't good enough of one, the mark was still on his arm where it had been for a while, so maybe that would get him by. 

After downing what had to be at least his tenth shot of whiskey, Dean barely even felt the burn as the amber liquid slide down his throat. What started out as a buzz was now beginning to blur his vision, gripping the side of the bar as he gestured for another round.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately knew it as his brother's without even turning around. 

"I think you've had enough to drink.." Sam murmured as he pulled Dean off of the bar stool, leading him outside and into the cool night air. 

Dean didn't fight as Sam got him into the passenger's side, too tired to even try putting up a fight. 

 

 

Dean's head was foggy as he slowly sat up in what he recognized as his bedroom in the bunker, rubbing his eyes as his head was still pounding. The aftertaste in his mouth told him he had been drinking some kind of liquor the previous night, as if the headache wasn't enough of a sign.

With a tired sigh, he hoisted himself out of bed and winced when the throbbing became worse, carefully stepping out of the room and into the main room of the bunker. 

He spotted Sam at the table with his laptop open in front of him, choosing to ignore the other man as he grabbed a bottle of asprin, downing the pills with a swig of Jack Daniels. 

"Jesus, what is wrong with you?" Sam snapped, making Dean roll his eyes. 

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Oh really? Getting drunk off your ass three days in a row is what you call fine? Damn, I really should have left your walking corpse in that dive bar last night."

"Like you would have done that," Dean scoffed with a smirk, though it wasn't one out of amusement. "I mean, I could be wrong. Sam Winchester could be a comic book superhero and I'm just blind, right?"

"Dean, the only thing left to get rid of is the mark. Why kill yourself with booze now? We've had worse."

"Oh, so we're playing Sam the Mom today?" Dean asked as he turned around, playing with the latches on the box that held the blade.

"If I didn't act like a parent, you'd be dead," Sam replied.

"You really think I need you?" Dean laughed darkly, flipping the box open.

Those words got Sam's attention, making him stand up and start to pad over to his brother. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't think I ever get tired of always dragging your pathetic ass out of the fire? You think I enjoy being your poor little superman?"

"At least I was never dad's blunt little instrument."

Rage bubbled deeper inside Dean than the Winchester thought possible. His vision was completely blinded by anger, and without a second thought, he gripped the blade in his hand, spun around, and buried it inside Sam's flesh.

Dean was gritting his teeth the whole time Sam coughed up blood, eyes blown wide with fear and begging Dean to somehow fix what he had just done. 

Dean twisted the blade as more blood streamed down Sam's chin, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground.

Still on his high of adrenaline, Dean pulled the blade out of his brother's stomach, chest heaving with each heavy breath. After reality finally hit him, however, he sunk to the ground, slowly reaching his out to Sam's cheek with teary eyes. 

"Sam.. please... no..."

 

 

"What's going on?" Cas quickly asked as he approached Dean, "you look terrible."

Castiel wasn't wrong. Not only was Dean's face covered in small cuts, but he was incredibly pale and it looked like all the life had drained from his eyes. 

"Gee, thanks," He sighed, slipping his hands in his pockets. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I need to see Sam."

"Then go back inside the bunker."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?" He frowned. 

"Because I killed him."

Castiel's eyes widened and his whole body stiffened, having a hard time grasping the words. "You... what?"

"He needs to know that I'm sorry."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"That's where you come in," he smiled sadly, "I need you to send me back in time."

"Dean, this is a bad idea.." Cas said slowly, "you know how terrible this could end."

"I need to see him, Cas."

Castiel sighed in defeat. "If you mess this up, I can't save you. You know that, right?"

He nodded. "I do."

The blue eyed man slowly lifted his hand up and set two fingers on Dean's forehead, sending him back in time. 

 

 

The ground below his feet was familiar, and the air smelled like rain. Dean looked completely around him and soon realized he was on a road. it looked pretty secluded, as it was surrounded by trees and the pavement itself was worn and without lines. "Where the hell...?"

As he looked in one direction, light from the other side of him inched closer, and he carefully turned around before his eyes widened. Dean quickly jumped out of the way and into the ditch, doing a roll and letting out a grunt.

His head popped up and he was lucky enough to get a glance of the license plate. 'KAZ -2Y5."

No way.

He remembered this night. 

It was the first time Dean had ever left Sam behind on a hunt, and despite how he acted brave and tough, he was breaking on the inside. He kept wanting to protect his brother, to fight with John so he could stay behind, but his father was stubborn and said that he needed to learn in the field for once. 

Dean would never forget the look in Sam's eyes the moment he walked out of that motel room.

He sighed softly in defeat and slowly hauled himself up, brushing off the dirt before walking in the opposite direction the impala was going. 

 

 

After maybe a mile of walking, Dean was finally entering the small town he couldn't recall the name of, and soon following that, he stumbled upon a motel room he thankfully did remember. 

He slowly scanned the perimeter before his line of vision glossed over a young Sam Winchester sitting on a bed, reading a book. It was a good thing he always forgot to close the curtains, even though he always nagged at him.

Seeing the concentrated look on his brother's face made Dean wish he could have kept his innocence longer. He wished that Sam could frown in debate over working a case as a lawyer, and not as a hunter. Sure, Dean may have gotten upset when Sam first left, but after he was back on the road with him, it soon came to his realization that he should have been happy for him. Sam could have gotten a life with a wife and children, and despite being taught that it was his job to pull Sam out of the fire, he learned it wasn't. It was his job to keep him away from the fire, period. 

Dean Winchester had failed at his one job.

And because of it, Sam had to suffer.

What a cruel payment.

Dean reluctantly rapped his knuckles against the door, hearing footsteps shuffle behind it.

Sam opened the door and his eyes widened in fear, Dean's large frame towering over the young boy. "Who are you?"

"That's kind of a long story.." he let out a sad chuckle.

"I said.. who are you?" Sam slowly raised a knife, which only made Dean stare at him.

"Come on, Sam. We both know you aren't gonna use that," he said calmly.

"How do you know my name?"

"Like I said: Long story."

 

 

"So let me get this straight.." Sam stated half an hour later, Dean sitting at the small table while Sam was at the edge of a bed. "You came here, from the future, because of an angel named Cas? You're Dean from the future?"

"Yeah," he nodded, taking another sip of the coffee Sam offered because they were out of beer. 

"So, what am I like in the future?" He smiled, hardly missing a beat.

"You aren't.. shocked by any of this?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Well, our lives aren't exactly normal. This wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen," He shrugged.

"You believe in angels?"

"You said mom told you angels were watching over you, so I'd like to believe it. Come on, Dean. What am I like in the future?"

Dean made a face of contemplation, before finally saying, "you get a little taller."

"That's it?" 

"You'll just have to wait and figure out the rest."

"Well, you got uglier."

"Shut up, bitch," he rolled his eyes. 

"Jerk," Sam muttered, looking down. 

"Look, kid, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you."

"Wait!" Sam scrambled out of his seat. "You never told me why you're here."

Dean just smiled and gave him a wink, exiting the motel room and whispering, "Okay Cas, I'm ready."


End file.
